User talk:Bigbird96
NAVIGATION: Profile | Talk | Userboxes/Awards | | The Really-Big-A-Tron Welcome Message Click here to view! --Bigbird96 04:44, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Autism Ribbon... I will do that, Bigbird... but I presonally like the smile... :) If you need help here and on other wikis, talk to me, Sk8rbluscat. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Don't Forget Don't Forget to come to User:Sammysk's Chrismukah party! --Šẫммȳṩǩ 23:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sig! Sig as of JAN 22 2009: --"Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sig as of JAN 24 2009: --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 22:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sig as of MAR 02 2009: --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 19:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Member Party 6:00 PM is when it ends! It starts at 9:00 AM. As long as you can get there before 6:00 PM! Sharkbate 05:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Just remembered that I'll be staying home for the weekend. Hopefully, I may be there. --"Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 05:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about it all day! --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 23:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Party Did you not like my other party? Sharkbate 21:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry the party is delayed. I will message you when I get know it will be ready! Sorry, Sharkbate 22:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) HEY WHY DID YOU WRITE YOUR NAME ON MY PAGE WHERE MY TEMPLATES ARE! EXPLAIN! Sharkbate 03:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Because that means I rewarded you it. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be in my movie? Click here~OOJH123 PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Cya So long Bigbird! I'm leaving this wiki! Nice knowing you! --Slow Poke 03:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) HEY WOAH YOU QUIT I QUIT! THAT'S THE RULES WITH ME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Me no quit. Me stay. Now that it's over, we happy! --'''Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 03:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Look! I made this photo myself! It's good right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 05:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :It's very cute and funny. I like it! --'''Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 05:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Party Remember to come to my party! Click here for more details, as it is tommorow! Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ?? On the Shark Agency page, you wrote the word SCRIPT. Do you mind telling me what it means? I'm kinda confused! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) meeting hey there. lets meet on club penguin now. im at server white house in the book room. Pingali Moi 02:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend, pingali moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my best friends. Pingali Moi 03:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) nvm thats ok. so....... could u teach me how to make a new signature? Pingali Moi 04:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) thx it help me a lot! thx! Hey there Pal!Waz up? 05:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC)